reservoirdogsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr White
' '''Mr. White '(real name Lawrence Dimick) is a character in the film Reservoir Dogs. He is played by Harvey Keitel. Lawrence Dimick is a long-time friend of Los Angeles crime boss Joe Cabot and his son, "Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot. Joe Cabot informed Dimick of a telegram about a diamond heist, which Dimick accepted. He was teamed up with five other guys, and given colour coded names. Dimick was called Mr White. During the heist, Mr. White was paired with Mr. Orange, who was shot during the getaway. Mr White had to comfort Mr Orange and tell him he was going to be fine. Later on, Joe tells them that Mr Orange is an undercover cop, and wants to kill him for betraying them. Mr White had to kill Joe and Eddie to protect Mr Orange but is horrified when Mr Orange reveals he is indeed a cop. Mr White kills Mr Orange and is consequently gunned down by police officers. Biography Early Life Lawrence Dimick originated from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where he has a criminal record for armed robbery. Dimick has been a career criminal with a close association with Joe Cabot in Los Angeles. He used to be paired with a female thief named Alabama, although he broke this relationship off, due to becoming fed up of the woman-man thing. On one of his previous jobs, he discovered that one of the team was an undercover cop. Dimick had to abandon the job. He returned to work for Joe Cabot, who explained about a diamond heist with five other guys. Dimick was intrigued and wanted to take part. Mr White After meeting the other guys on the team, Dimick was treated to a stern lecture from Joe about having to take the job seriously. Joe instructs the men that they are not allowed to talk to each other about their personal lives, especially not their first names. Joe then allocates each member a colour-coded name, and Dimick was given Mr White. Mr White was paired with the much younger Mr Orange, and took him under his wing. Day of the heist Before On the morning of the heist, Mr White along with Joe, Eddie, and his five colleagues were having breakfast in a Los Angeles diner. Mr White was sitting next to Joe, and became fed up with Joe rambling on about trying to remember a name in an address book. He eventually confiscated the book, which annoyed Joe. Mr Blonde threatened to shoot Mr White, to which White replied "If you shoot me in a dream, you better wake up and apologize". After breakfast, Mr White got into an argument with Mr Pink, who was refusing to tip. Mr White tried to persuade Mr Pink that waitresses struggle with money, but Mr Pink refused until Joe made him tip. Mr White handed Joe his book back, and they went off to do the heist. The Heist During the heist, Mr Blonde started to shoot the hostages after the alarm had been set up. Due to the immediate presence of the police, Mr White felt there was a setup, but he had too much on his mind to think about it. Mr White and Mr Orange tried to escape in a car driven by Mr Brown, but unfortunately, Mr Brown was shot in the head by a cop, crashed the car, and died. Mr White fired on two police officers, killing them in revenge for Brown's death. After this, Mr White and Mr Orange had to hijack another vehicle. The driver shot Mr Orange in the stomach, and Mr Orange shot her dead in retaliation. After During the getaway, a bloodied Mr Orange was screaming that he was going die. Mr White had to reassure his friend that he was going to be fine and that Joe would get a doctor to help him. At the warehouse, Mr Orange pleaded with Mr White to take him to a hospital, promising that he would not tell them anything about the men. Mr White was unsure about this, as it would involve turning Mr Orange over to the police, but he didn't want Mr Orange to die. Just then, Mr Pink bursts in, angrily stating that they had been set up. Mr White had to calm down Mr Pink and then discuss what went wrong. They both said how they hated Mr Blonde for shooting the place up. Mr White went to check on Mr Orange and found him unconscious. Mr Pink said that since Mr Orange knew nothing about them, he should be taken to a hospital. Mr White admits that he told Mr Orange his first name, and where he came from. This angers Mr Pink as this was breaking the rules, and now he is also at risk of being arrested. This sparks a fight between White and Pink, with both men pulling their guns on each other. Mr Blonde breaks up the fight. Mr White rebukes Mr Blonde for his actions and threatens to shoot him. Mr Blonde defends himself, and shows Mr White and Mr Pink that he kidnapped a cop named Marvin Nash and Mr White takes his frustrations out on Nash. Nice Guy Eddie arrives and stops them from beating Nash. He orders White and Pink to come with him to collect the diamonds that Mr Pink had hidden, and also asks Mr Blonde to supervise Mr Orange and Marvin Nash. Mexican Standoff Later, Mr White returns to the warehouse to find Mr Blonde shot dead, and Marvin Nash's ear has been hacked off. Mr White is pleased that Mr Blonde is dead, as it proves his point he was a psychopath. Nice Guy Eddie is furious at Mr Blonde's death and takes his anger out on Mr Orange. Just then, Joe arrives and brands Mr Orange as the "rat". Joe aims his gun at Mr Orange, Mr White aims his gun at Joe, and Eddie aims his gun at Mr White. When Joe shoots Mr Orange; Mr White is forced to kill Joe with a shot to the shoulder/chest; Eddie shoots White in the abdomen, severely wounding him; as Mr White falls, he manages to shoot Eddie in the chest. Mr Pink escapes with the diamonds, leaving Mr White alone with Mr Orange. Death Mr White is devastated at having to kill his two bosses. He cradles Mr Orange and tells him that they may have to go to jail. Mr Orange feels his life debt to Mr White, and admits he is a police officer. Mr White is infuriated hearing this, and puts his gun to Mr Orange's head. The police burst in, and demand that Mr White drops his weapon. After several warnings, Mr White shoots Mr Orange and is in turn, shot dead by the cops. Physical description Mr White is a man in his early 50's with brown hair and eyes. He is of average height. Personality Mr White is a fairly moral guy, who feels that he has to protect people who have been wounded, such as Mr Orange. Mr White is willing to sacrifice anything, such as killing two long time friends to protect a new friend and also loses out on the diamond deal. He also believes that waitresses deserve to be tipped. Mr White, however, despises the police, not thinking of them as "real people" and is shown to have mercilessly gunned down two cops. Although, Mr White does not like to kill unless necessary, and is disgusted by Mr Blonde's actions of killing people for fun. Relationships The Cabots Mr White has been a long time friend of Joe Cabot and his son, Eddie. He spends time with them, and is seen enjoying a joke with Eddie. However, Mr White gets irritated by Joe's senior moments, as witnessed when Joe cannot remember a certain name. Also, Mr White argues with Eddie over how to deal with Mr Orange, and accuses Eddie of not caring about Mr Orange. When Joe believes Mr Orange is the rat, Mr White tries to reason with him, but ends up having to pull his gun on him to stop him shooting Mr Orange. He is forced to kill Joe, and Eddie, who tries to protect his dad. Mr White is devastated at having to kill his friends, and is even more upset, when he finds out they were right all along, and he killed them for nothing. Mr Orange The relationship between Mr White and Mr Orange is the most important in the film. When they are introduced to each other, they become friends immediately. Mr White breaks the rules slightly by telling Mr Orange where he came from. Later on, Mr White witnesses Mr Orange being shot in the stomach and has to comfort him. He even breaks the rules further by telling Mr Orange his first name, as he couldn't bring himself to refuse as the man had just been shot. Mr White's determination to protect Mr Orange is strong as he gets into fights with Mr Pink and Nice Guy Eddie, and is even forced to kill Joe and Eddie, when they accused Mr Orange of setting them up. When Mr White learns that Mr Orange is a cop, he is heartbroken, and has to shoot him. Mr Pink Mr White first met Mr Pink while being driven by Nice Guy Eddie to the meeting with Joe Cabot. On the journey they joked about the difference between white women and black women. At the meeting, Mr Pink was not happy with his name and Mr White told him that his name didn't matter. Mr Pink attempted to trade with Mr White, but Joe didn't allow this. On the morning of the diamond heist, Mr White got into an argument with Mr Pink about his refusal to tip waitresses. After the disastrous heist, Mr White had to calm Mr Pink down in order to talk to him. They ended up fighting each other over how to deal with the wounded Mr Orange. During the fight, both men drew their guns on each other, and Mr White referred to Mr Pink as a "piece of shit". From then on, Mr Pink kept commented about Mr White's lack of professionalism. After the standoff between Joe, Mr White, and Eddie, Mr Pink fled with the diamonds, leaving Mr White to the mercy of the police. Category:Reservoir Dogs characters